The Conduit
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: Dipper was working his summer job for a little money, but one day, something happened. If you want to know, then best to read. I do not own GF or inFamous. This is a fanfic that is bent to my will for fanfic writing. It's undergoing its mid-fic break. For now, read one of my works if you can.
1. Chapter 1 The Incident

*Chapter 1: The incident*

Hello to those who are reading this. I'm Dipper Pines, a summer courier of Gravity Falls. My sister and I are 18 and well, why not spend another summer vacation here? I wish to continue all of the mysteries here, but Mabel insisted me to hang out even a bit. Of course, I chose to solve mysteries and work on a summer job being a courier to earn even a small amount of cash for me to live. I was enjoying all of that until that one electrifying faithful day...

It was a typical morning. Well, this morning is too cold for anyone to handle but me and Mabel. It's odd for snow to fall in Gravity Falls. As I jogged on layers of feet deep snow, I carried my bag filled with packages. With my summer job as a courier, I thought days like this could be exactly like this. Cold chills creeping at my spine, Snow flakes dropping on my hat and chilled hands grasping on the second last package. I grabbed the last package after i placed the other package, but something was odd about this seems like it's beeping.

'Oh crap' I thought to myself.

It's a bomb.

I ran away to the forests just far away from the city. Not trying to be a hero, but this bomb is beeping fast and i have little time to escape. I was far away from the town just to be sure this bomb doesn't explode a whole block. The package was so heavy, That's when I assumed this bomb can make a huge explosion. I kept running until I finally found a safe distance. I shelter myself on this cave. I know the explosion will happen during my escape, so I decided to stay and reveal the bomb from the box. It was spherical with lots of LEDs and lit linings. There's a red circle on top of the sphere and it's blinking a Huge red light. Its beeping and flashing were synced. The beeping was going fast, The blinking as well. I held the bomb with fear and courage. This could be my chance to say something cool, I think.

'I… Well... Um...-'

The bomb exploded before I could say anything. I don't know what happened but when I woke up and looked around, It was night and I was on a huge 15 feet deep dark crater and It's not large enough to hit town. Police were swarming around me, helicopters flying over my head, lights shining at my eyes. My eyes felt pain like I had a hangover. I didn't drink anything and I swear I should be dead. I covered my eyes from the lights. My head was aching, limbs are cramping and my hands are sparking out lightning. Wait. Lightning? That isn't normal. I stood up, but I made a slip and fell straight to the crater. My head went bad to worse. A couple of cops approached me and stopped about 10 feet away. One of them said, "Calm down sir, we can help you." I said "No." I raised my hand to them and something came out of my arm. A lightning bolt. It almost hit the both of them. 'What the heck?' I thought. The cop gestured his hands to calm me down and said, "OK sir just, calm down. Whatever happened to you, We can help. Just put your hands down." I don't want to put my hands down. I want to get out of here. "No! You can't help me. Help yourself!" I ran and climbed out of the crater. The parkour training as a courier really helped out on escapes. The cops started shooting. Pfft. Hypocrites. I knew I shouldn't trust them. I ran in the woods to lose the cops, and somehow I didn't stop running. At this type of pace I'm going, I'm running twice as fast than usual. I manage to break away from the cops, but I believe they'll be looking for me again. I kept on running anyway.

*End of Chapter 1*

**A/N: First FanFic. 2nd chapter will be uploaded shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Power

I know this blizzard can kill me. I'm freezing here. It was getting dark and no light from the moon passed thru the clouds. I left my flashlight at home and I can barely see anything. I have no idea what to light up the dark with until my arms were glowing blue, illuminating the night. This power, what's with me? I became a human lightning rod. I just hope this is reversible. The snow made my jaw jitter. It was getting too cold. I grabbed a tree branch and hope I could light it up, but as I try shooting it, the wind blows it off. I can't stand the cold for long. I walked further, carrying half-burnt branches. The forest was getting clearer as I kept going. I was out of the forest and I stopped as soon I encountered a high barbed iron fence. A compound, perhaps? I went around to find the front gate, barred shut. I noticed the bar was rusty and old, so I shot a few bolts at it to break it into pieces. I quickly went inside the compound. The first thing that caught my eye was a building, and the door was left open. I ran to the building, smashed the door open, Took a few steps, dropped the branches and collapsed to the floor in a cradle position, shivering from the cold weather. I quickly shot the branch to make an ember. I gathered the branches and placed them on the ember. The flame rose, and I can feel the warmth from it. I sat by the fire and observed the branches getting engulfed by the fire. My eyes began to wonder, observing my surroundings. Huh, odd. There's a huge motor, a lot of railings, bunch of buttons and a window that looks like something you see in a control room. I began to ask myself that am I in a electric plant? I stood up and wiped off the dust from the motor. The name, "Gravity Falls Hydro-Electric Plant 1965" amazed me of where I am. Not that I'm in a historical landmark of Gravity Falls, but this facility seems perfect to train this new ability for the night. From parkour warm-ups to electrifying powers and abilities, I almost got control of my power. My powers rely on electricity and this plant supplied me for the night. Long story short, I managed to get it working again.

I also discovered my body heals quickly as I received more power, but I know better. Even if it feels good to get power, I am still me. I won't let greed get the best of me. After hours of training, I slept. The next day, the sun shone through the tall windows of the facility. I walked outside to see the clear view of where I am. In a middle of nowhere, of what I can see. I took few steps back from the facility to see it has 2 huge exhaust towers. I climbed the towers with bare electric hands. With my powers clinging on the metal, I reached to the top. I stood with arms crossed together and my feet are close together. I can see Gravity Falls at the horizon. With the sun shining my left side while I'm standing on top of a tower, I feel like the Main Character at every Assasins Creed game. I finally have control of my powers, and everything about it rocks. No one should be afraid of me. I'm here to protect the innocent, to use my powers for good. Just hope it's not too late.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quarantine (Vvery Long)

*Chapter 3: The quarantine*

As I return to Gravity Falls, I was thinking what everyone would react when I return. Am I declared a runaway criminal? A freak of nature that needs to be destroyed? It doesn't matter, for now. Shit, Mabel. She could be involved with this. I don't want her to freak out about me or maybe her new powers, Its that I don't want her hurt. I arrived at the west side of town and I hid on top of the building. I observed the streets with leverage. Convoy trucks drove through the plowed streets and soldiers are wearing masks. Something's going on here. Military forces are invading Gravity Falls but what for? I couldn't answer the questions right now. I have worse things to worry about. I hopped building to building hoping they don't bother to look up but as I kept running, something popped out of the corner, hitting me on the head. I was stunned, but not for long. I quickly stood up and turned around to see a guy with a rifle. He just hit me with the butt of his rifle. He was wearing a red hoodie and his face was not seen. His hoodie is splattered with black tar and his skin was gray as hell. He tried to shoot but I had a quick draw than him. He felt the knock back of my bolt, sending him falling to an alleyway. He landed on a couple of trash cans, giving the military a curiosity of what happened. When they approached him, instead of just asking, they shot him instead. I heard one soldier talking on the radio, "Sir, I've encountered an unknown enemy. Suggest autopsy of what is this thing." He poked the body with the barrel of his rifle, wondering what that is. "Roger, sir. Hey, bring in the body! An autopsy is waiting for this 'thing'." I know there's not much to see here, so I continued running. I dropped down to an alleyway since the military is checking the roofs for any possible terrorist ambushes. I found a bike in the alleyway so I just used it. I biked my way to the Mystery Shack with worry of what happened to Mabel. About few minutes later, I found the Mystery Shack still in one piece. I dismounted the bike, ran to the door and slammed the door, hoping anyone can hear it. Luckily, someone did. Grand Uncle Stan answered the door and said, "Where have you been yesterday, kiddo?". I didn't want to tell him that I have powers, but I just hope he doesn't grow suspicious. "I went to a party."

Stan crossed his arms "A party huh? That reminds me what I've done when I was-"

"Cant talk right now." I pushed Stan away and I quickly ran to the attic. When I opened the door, Mabel was knitting a light blue sweater. She was wearing dark blue jeans and an aqua sweater with a dolphin on it. Her hair is still long, brown and braided as I can remember 2 days ago. She turned her head to the door as soon as I went inside. She stopped knitting and She ran towards me to give me a hug. She was worried of what happened to me. I was worried about her as well. I sighed and hugged back in relief to know she's OK. We stopped hugging and Mabel was curious what happened to me. "Where were you? You look like a mess!" She patted off the extra snow on my light blue jacket. I shook off more snow from my black jeans. "I was at a party. I left early last night and I kinda slept in the snow" I had to lie. There's no way she'll keep it a secret for long as soon as I told her. Something caught my eye. Well, eyes apparently. Both of our beds are occupied, but I can't tell who's who with their faces covered by the bedsheets. "What's under the sheets?" I walked near to my bed. Mabel's emotion went to worry and hurt. She gestured her hand that I'm allowed to flip open the covers. I flipped open mine and I was shocked who's under the sheet. It was Candy. She's wearing her green jacket and her dark green jeans. My hand felt the cold chilly aura surrounding her. Her skin was blueish pale than I used to remember. Her hand was covered with frost. When I touched her skin, I felt I was going to get a frostbite. Mabel made a small smile and came near to me. I sat on my bed beside Candy and Mabel sat beside me. She places her hand on my shoulder, "She has a crush on you. You didn't know that?" No wonder I received a piece of chocolate and a rose almost every time Mabel had those weekly sleepovers. I softly stroke her cheek with my thumb. Do I have feelings for her? Nah. That's impossible. I went to Mabel's bed next. Mabel lifted the covers with gloves. When she removed it, I feel a sudden heatwave coming across my face. The girl's a blonde and she wears all types of fashion trends you can see in a Victoria Secret magazine. Her white skirt and violet feathery scarf and jacket made me know who's this person. Pacifica. Her skin is normal light peach, but one thing different about her is that she feels hot. Literally. I was confused. Don't tell me they're involved. "Mabel, Where did you find them?"

Mabel fondled her fingers in stress, "I found them last night few hours after the huge explosions. It was dark because of the explosions. I was walking around town with Grenda to check what's going on, that's when we found Candy. She was shivering and she fainted after 10 seconds. Grenda and I pushed her in a wheelchair to the Shack because the clinics and hospitals were fully occupied, and few minutes later, I found Pacifica, melting the snow around her. I was afraid what happened to them. I panicked and I don't know what to do. I could take care of Waddles but this is twice as hard than that. I couldn't ease their pain, Dipper." Mabel was crying. She covered her face with her hands. I grabbed Mabel by the shoulders, "Everything's going to be all right. We got to think of something." I hugged her to comfort her. I could feel her pain. Her tears washed up on my shoulder. I wiped her tears with my handkerchief in my pocket. Stan yelled to call us. I looked to Mabel, thinking she knows what's going on. She shrugged her shoulders. We both went downstairs to the living room. Stan pointed his hand to the TV, "Check this out." It was an emergency newscast.

Gravity Falls has fallen to a state of quarantine. No man, woman and child will be allowed to enter or exit Gravity Falls. The National Guard has defenses posted on every entrance and exit around Gravity Falls, and are willing to kill anyone disobeying the quarantine rule. Every month, food will be dropped down on the city square to sustain survival of the populous of Gravity Falls. The quarantine will be lifted as soon as the cure of this mysterious plague will be found. For now, Gravity Falls is under quarantine.

Huh, looks like I'm staying here with my sister in Gravity Falls for more than 3 months, I suppose. Stan freaked out, "Oh no, How about the shack?!" Old man with his habits intact. Somehow he never shows any generosity. The newscast was still going on. We kept on listening.

Also in, A Local footage of Gravity Falls shows a hint of who distributed the bombs of the mysterious explosions yesterday, causing a massive blackout on 4 states. The explosion is also the cause of the spread of the plague which the numerous effects done to humans is unknown for now. The WHO is attempting to find a cure, but other scientists say it's the end of the human race. The bombs however, were dropped in a strategic manner wherein, It was distributed by packages. Here's a local footage of the delivery boy in Gravity Falls.

They played the clip. Somehow it was a familiar weather, and a familiar face of the figure onscreen. It did as I done yesterday. Dropping the package, running away, Its what I've done. As in the matter of fact, it was me. Stan was at the edge of his seat, and looked at me in an angrily manner, "Kid, Do you not care for the business?!". I don't care of what happens to the business, What I care is that the officials say that I am a convicted terrorist. My face appeared onscreen and I was declared a heartless killer. Hell, I don't know what I was delivering and If I were a terrorist, I'll surrender completely after 2 hours, which I'm not. Mabel looked at me, like a stare I've never seen before. She was mad, I can tell. But the stare was definitely saying, You're dead to me. Mabel pushed me to the floor, "DIPPER! Don't you even care of what you've done?!". She yelled at me like no other. "Mabel, I didn't know what was in those boxes." I objected, but anger blinded her judgment. I stood up, but Mabel wasn't done complaining to me. "Don't you know what I almost lost?! I almost lost one of my best friends!"

"How about Pacifica?! You don't give a damn about her?"

"I do! Even if she hates me, I care for her every time, but you don't care about anyone, do you?!"

"Mabel, If I'd know what was in those packages, I'd kill myself to save the town!"

"But you didn't."

It wasn't over. We argued for minutes. I was proving myself innocent, She was proving I have no care for man. I do care. I'm not trying to harm anybody. She punched me repeatedly, but I held her for her to stop. She shoved me back. I was pissed of Mabel, stubborn and blind as usual. But I had control.

"Mabel, Please. Let me prove it to you."

I was about to drag her to my crater up in the forest, but she slipped off her hand from mine. Her eyes were flooded with tears.

"No. There's nothing for you to prove."

"Look, I'll show it to you." My hands were sparking out. She wasn't impressed but she finally believed me when I threw a few bolts on a couple of empty Pitt cans on the floor.

"One of those explosions were mine. I had 'this' in return" My hands sparked, and soon stopped.

"You were involved." Her anger faded, and her tears as well.

"Why would a terrorist bomb himself unless that's his job?" She hugged me for an apology. She was stupid, jumping to conclusions. Her voice muffled by my jacket. "Want some hot apology chocolate?"

She lifted her head and looked at my eyes. I shook her hair and said, "Yeah. I could use some." Stan was impressed of my powers. He told me I could use that to get cash, but I got better plans with it. Save the world, fight baddies, That could be cool. I chugged on my hot chocolate to the last drop while watching the newscast. It showed the locations of the multiple blasts. One about 5 miles east from the Northwest mansion, one 2 miles south by the music store on a abandoned street, One 5 miles west from the music store destruction, One by Gideon's house, basically every explosion happened away the city. lucky break. Wait, Pacifica might've received the package, Candy as well, even Gideon. But who's out there who have powers? There are 8 explosions, counting mine. Just hope most of them are good guys. I was about to doze off on the carpet floor until a huge noise came up on the front door. An angry mob. All pointing on me. Mabel looked at me and said, "Go." I bolted out of the backdoor and ran. The Shack is a risky home to stay under this disaster, especially when you're being hated by most of the town.

I'm running to my last resort, my last haven, the hydro-plant. Just hope I'm first there.

*end of chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4: The intruder

Chapter 4: The intruder

Snow. Snow and more fucking snow. Will this stupid weather just heat itself up? I'm shivering my back here while my feet are plowing through the thick snow. My hands are jittering and my body starts trembling. I guess I wasn't used to the cold after all. I finally saw the plant at the distance, and I quickly ran inside. The inside is good enough for me. I lit up a couple of branches to ignite the leftover wood last night. The river flowed through underneath the thin ice, causing the plant to stop making power. I went outside to destroy the ice because I made a hypothesis. It sounds stupid, but I feel strong when I arrived back at the Shack. It was filled with electrical power. My head was swirling around. It feels painful. Not even a painkiller could fix. I went outside to defrost the river to get the motor moving again. My shockwave was the best solution. With the force it exerts, The ice destroys itself, Making a lot of cracks. The ice flows along the river and the motor was free from the frozen grasp of the Ice. The motor was able to move, making more power. My head is feeling relieved. I guess being around electrical power makes me powerful or something. I stretched and flexed, letting all that blood flow. I went and get more branches for the fire, but someone or something was in there first. I heard a voice just by the front door. It sounded familiar, but I spied on the clueless intruder. The voice was deformed. If I could take off the device, that's when I know who's who. "Yeah. This is a good place. Look, the last hideout was horrible. Yeah. This one has a generator, A huge one. Looks like someone's been here. Yeah. By the forests, near the river. OK." The intruder clips the radio by the vest. The intruder turned around, now's my chance. I entered silently, slowly creeping towards the intruder. I see the gun placed by the generator, standing by the butt, pointing to the ceiling. I hid behind the boxes, taking position for an ambush. When the careless intruder just turned around, I jumped off from cover and threw a bolt to the gun. The gunpowder was being sparked up, making the whole thing explode. The intruder was stunned, looking away from the explosion by the moment it happened. I swiped kick the intruder, letting it land on its back and pointed my hand to the intruder. I can finally see closely what this person's wearing. A Kevlar vest, with a radio clipped on the left side, Kevlar paddings on the legs, military boots and gloves and a pair of goggle, a helmet and a mask to cover up the face. The intruder, breathed rapidly from fear, fear by handpoint.(Heh, so ironic) but as It stared at my eyes, It finally came to its senses, and says, "Dipper?"


	5. Chapter 5: Behind the Curtain

Chapter 5: Behind the curtain

I grabbed more firewood for the pile of sticks burning up using the redhead's Axe. She's still the same person as I know. Wendy. I didn't expect any of this to happen, and I can't believe I have the guts to swipe kick a person I know, but she was impressed and forgives me. But where did she get a set of gear where the military can only have? She starts boiling a can of tuna using the very open can as a pot and placed it on a mesh wire over the fire. I sat across from her, sharpening her knife with a stone. I placed the ax by the pile of wood beside me and stared at the fire. The silence lasted a minute or 2. She sheathed her knife and broke the silence. "When did this happen?" She asked.

I told her the gist. Everything that I know so far. It definitely got her attention of me using this plant to train my powers, Candy and Pacifica, the Quarantine, everything I know so far. "So I told my side of the story, time to tell yours."

#Wendy's story

I was chilling. Just by my bed. It was a normal day, and somehow a huge explosion changed that day. The whole city went a total blackout and our family reserved to the fire place in our house for the blizzard. About 2 AM, I found out my brothers were gone. I swore I was right beside them in front of the fireplace. I freaked out and Tambry was too. She hasn't seen Robbie since the explosion. She was searching for him all day. I was running around town until I saw one of my brothers in a dark alleyway. His skin was very gray and when he turned around, I saw his shirt splattered with tar or something. He wasn't acting normal. He pounced at me, trying to bite me. I don't want to hurt him, but someone did first. A bullet pierced through his body, and he dropped dead, bleeding. I saw that it was an officer, and he just picked a wrong day to kill a person, especially if it's my brother. I stabbed his neck repeatedly with nothing but a stick on my hand. I grabbed his gear and disposed the body, but I buried my brother in the snow with by myself. I can hear the radio with a lot of chatter. Mostly about this so called Ray Sphere, some were about the victims of the explosions. I was confused, but I can't just ask them directly, so I kept the radio to listen for more chattering. It went on and on and on until the commander finally spoke at the radio. He addressed to them of what happened to the town. Gangs, criminals and most important of all, the conduits. What are the conduits? I asked myself. The commander set a whole perimeter sweep, to kill anyone or anything different or unusual. Meaning to say, they're hunting down my brothers, and I swear I don't want to make another grave. The sun rose, and I decided to form a group to kick off the military. It was quick at first (About 15 members or so), but the others thought it's too risky to have a base in the city. So that's where I went to the forest to find a base. And then, here we are.

I felt sorry for Wendy. She lost one of her brothers, but that came up with something on my mind. When I returned to town, I saw a person with the same condition from Wendy's brother. Something big is going on, and someone is calling the shots behind the curtain. Wendy and I readied ourselves when we hear a whistle. She grabs the Axe and her knife, while I take an Iron Rod. We positioned ourselves at the door and she took a peek. She raised her hand and said. "All Clear. Its just my team." Everyone went inside, they were awed on seeing the place. "You wouldn't be bothered if we stay here?" I shook my head. I'm always there for a helping hand anyway. This Rebellion of hers, this can help me get back in town. Proving people that I'm no terrorist. Just hope I can find a way.


	6. Chapter 6: The new guardian

Chapter 6: Rise of a new guardian angel.

Its been a week when Wendy's team arrived in the hideout, so I had time to make myself a home on one of the cooling towers. I don't mind the cold breeze, What I do mind is a clear view of Gravity Falls. I'm planning to make an elevator for the others with 3 simple things, a plank, a rope and a pulley, but that can wait. A tent or a couch will be enough, and I'm planning to put a TV here. Wendy managed to "borrow" a power extension chord, and her team bought home a lot of food and materials. "The hideout is open to those who want refuge from danger." She declared the rule to everyone. The citizens of Gravity Falls think the military can protect them, but they're wrong. One of Wendy's members managed to steal a laptop containing all of the footage and data last week. The footage shows the troops were defenseless against a so-called gang. This gang dominates the streets in their red hoods and they dominated the eastern part of the city. I can't believe that happened so quick. Under a week, A gang managed to take one part of the city by storm. Just hope Mabel and the others are OK. I lied down on the solid wooden board, since there's nothing else to do like chop off some wood or defrost the lake. The cold season is over. Finally, I can feel the heat from the sun. I was about to doze off, until I heard explosions. I looked at the town to see a bunch of explosions on the north side of town. I jumped off, landing on the soil with both feet. Wendy went outside along with a few of her crew. They're wielding standard M16 rifles they stole in a local gun shop. "Dipper, you coming?" said Wendy. I nodded.

We ran through the woods with haste. Our feet marching on dry ground. It's getting humid by the second. We arrived at the iron fence bordering between the city and the woods. Its still in one piece except one part of the fence. Wendy cut a hole through last week, and covered it with a bunch of wooden planks. In order for it to blend in, Wendy placed a few trash cans and boxes around, to make it less notable or attractive. Wendy slowly pushed the plank and held it to keep the plank from falling. Everyone including me went through and started running to the war zone.

We hid in one alleyway, across the battlefield. The battle is brutal. The military lost too much men while the gangsters looked unscathed. From where we're standing, We can see 2 dead civilians. Wendy ordered everyone to go to the roofs, while she commanded me to stay on the ground. Everyone went to their positions, while I stay on the alleyway. Wendy positioned herself on a building across the street so I can see her clearly. Her crew were scattered on different buildings, surrounding the zone. She raised her rifle in the air and fired one shot. Probably the cue. The crew starts firing the gangsters, and they were clueless. They started to retreat but they never had a chance to escape. I went out of my hiding place, and started attacking. One gang member threw me a Molotov, but I deflected it to him using my shockwave. The bottle crashed on him, bathing him in flames. There were some in cover, blindly firing at me. I dodged their shots and lobbed an electric grenade. They were running, but they weren't fast enough to escape the blast. Gang Reinforcements came to the battlefield as fast as they can. I raised my hand in the air, to signal Wendy's team to stop firing. I can handle this. The gang members took cover behind the cars, but they didn't know what they're putting themselves at. I used my shockwave at one car, crushing anyone behind it. They were clueless I have the ability to do such thing. They started fleeing, but I don't want them to tell the news about me. I shocked each and every one of them to stop them at their tracks, not kill them. It's my opportunity to use a new move that can only be done on one person, the Arc Restraint. It sends a static bolt to their bodies, and the static sticks them to the ground, only to be moved by another person. I saw an injured innocent bystander lying on the road. I clapped my hands together like shock paddles and pressed down on his chest. His chest rebounded from the shock, but he stood up quickly. He shook my hand and thanked me for saving his life. He starts going home and I started walking to Wendy and her team. People got out of their apartments and stores to cheer us on. The military was impressed as well, clapping their gloved hands together, but one of them starts running at me. The cheering stopped when a bunch of soldiers starts pinning me down on the road. "Sir, You're under arrest for terrorism!" Everyone booed and threw stones at the officers that pinned me down. They formed a riot against the military, throwing stones and chanting curses at them. The military left as soon as possible. The people are now at our side. They cheered us on for our bravery to face them in small numbers. Wendy raised her hand to silence the crowd. It was her turn to speak. "We need recruits for the rebellion! We can't handle this alone! Who's ready to protect this town?!" A lot of them raised their hands, but some of them refused to join. About 27 wanted to join. "To those who raised their hands follow us!" I tapped Wendy's shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, can you go on ahead? I have to check on something." She shrugged her shoulders "Why not? Go on."

I ran to the mystery shack, still in one piece. I opened the door and the first person to see in the living room was Mabel sitting beside Waddles on the floor, watching TV. Mabel turned her head to face me. She ran and hugged me in relief. "Oh god, Dipper. Where were you?" I wrapped my arms around her green sweater, "Somewhere safe. I'm also worried about you Mabel." We stopped hugging and I placed my hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Mabel. I'm here with you. Always." Tears rolled on her cheeks. She can't help but hugging me. I don't want to see her like this. Looks like I'm throwing away that hideout on the cooling tower dream.

**Dipper's back in town! But how about Candy and Pacifica? When will they regain consciousness? How about the other conduits? Where are they? Most importantly, Who are they? Find out next time!**

**Also on this day (As of March 22, 11:19 Philippine Standard), 369 viewer Milestone! (It feels like one for me :D) **


	7. Chapter 7: An ally turned Enemy

Chapter 7: Friends turned enemies.

3 weeks later

I slept on the floor this time. What woke me up was the smell of cooked bacon and eggs. I slowly lifted myself up with the help of the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. The atmosphere is warmer than before. I can see the sun's rising at the window. Still, the warm orange of the morning. I sat beside the drooling sister of mine and grabbed myself a few fried eggs. Stan was still cooking but by the time he turned to me, he was surprised. "Ah! Dipper! You scared me. Where have you been?" Geez, It's like he didn't notice I was here since 3 weeks ago. I haven't heard from Wendy after some time, and the last I heard, she and her team wiped out a carriage full of weapons made by the same gang I wiped out 3 weeks ago. Her rebellion is growing fierce. I could see massive changes here in this town, like lookouts and night watchers scattered across town. It almost felt like I'm not needed anymore until now. A week ago, she gave me a spare walkie talkie, just in case she saw something too huge for her men to handle. I was about to throw it out, but Wendy's voice pitched out of the radio. Her voice definitely woke Mabel up. "Dipper! We need help! City square, Now!" I was about to walk out of the house, until Mabel grabbed me by the hand. "Come back." She softly says. I placed my hand over hers, "I will."

I was not just a few blocks away and I could hear the chaos happening on the square. RPGs, Rifles, Grenades. It's like world war 2 all over again. Wendy was taking cover behind the statue, and I could count about 50 or so Gangsters firing at her in the north. I approached to her as quick as I can. "What's going on?!" I yelled, hoping my voice can be heard through the loud gun shots. "My men were able to find crucial data of their boss. I bet they're protecting it at all costs. The data's in this hard drive." She showed a small black hard drive, located in her pocket. Finally, I can know Their boss. If I can find where their boss lives, I can take him out and end the gang once and for all. But now's not the time to look at the hard drive. Now's the time to get her to safety. "Where are your men?!" I questioned. She shook her head, telling me they're dead the moment before they can take cover. I stood up, preparing to fight, but Wendy stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Dude! You're gonna get shot!" "Don't worry," I removed her hand from mine, "I got this." My hand created a static shield. I charged to the north towards the gang members. Bullets start hitting the shield, dissipating into energy. It flowed within me, making me stronger. When the firing stopped, I lowered the shield. I raised my hands in the air. One of the gang members started laughing, laughing about the being of supreme power, surrendering to a bunch of powerless freaks. One approached to me. "Big mistake." I said to the gangster. I swung my hands downwards, forming a column of lightning. It struck the guy in front of me, then it started moving towards the huge group. They ran in fear, but It was useless to run. The lightning that struck them chained to nearby members, shocking them as well. My knees hit the ground with exhaustion from making a lightning strike that lasted for 5 seconds. I'm drained flat, That's what happened to me. Wendy dragged me to the sidewalk, right by the lamp post. I drained the post, and I feel energized. I lifted myself up after draining a good amount. Wendy gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Dipper, that was awesome!" I could feel a little heat on my cheeks. Yeesh, I still have feelings for her. "When did you know how to do this?!" She questioned. I sparked my hands and showed my hands to her, "Powers, Wendy. And a whole lot of training." She finally returned to the hard drive, reaching it out in her pocket. "Where can we find a computer?" She asked. I remember one man that can fix a computer, no matter how insane he is. The dump is actually the best place to find scrap parts of computers. Well he still lives in the dump, right?

To be honest, I actually found the abilities by accident. I found out about the static shield 2 weeks ago, when Mabel simultaneously hurled a bunch of stones at me and somehow, I raised a barrier when I raised my hand towards the hurling stones.

I found out the lightning strike when I was mad when Mabel gets to sleep on the couch. I got outside and shook my hands in anger, until I made a huge strike of lightning.

In a handmade home made of scrap, The computer hummed to life after Old Man McGuckit pressed the power button. The computer is just basic, basic enough to read the hard drive and its contents. Wendy scrolled around the files, finding the folder named "Rituals". It shook my senses awake. Probably this gang is a bunch of demons or something. She played one of the videos in the folder. The video showed a brown haired man wearing the gang's uniform without his hood on. I could tell he's tortured because His face was filled with bruises, scars and blood. A voice came out somewhere off camera and it was deep. "Are you willing to serve me?" The man was panicking. I could tell he doesn't want to join. He yelled and shouted, hoping anyone can hear him, but depending where he is, no one can. A fat man wearing a large black robe appeared at the camera, standing right beside him. The voice came out from the robed figure, "I'll ask you once again-" He placed his hand on the victims mouth. His hand starts filling his mouth with a lot of dark tar substance. "Will you serve me?" He lets go of the victim's mouth, letting his head hang downwards. The victim slowly lifts his head. Something changed from him. Not only his mouth is splattered with a black substance, but his eyes were glowing red. "Yes, Master." He said, lifelessly. After watching, Wendy almost threw up, but she held it. I was still focused on the paused video. The man, somehow agreed to join this gang after being filled with, whatever he digested. Could this be a brain controlling conduit I'm seeing? Wendy stood up, feeling sick and heading out to the door. "Dipper, check out the drive for something. I saw too much." She covered her mouth, about to throw up. I think she lost her appetite. Too bad. We're having chicken soup tonight. As she got out holding her stomach, I sat down and scrolled down for more files for hours. Most of these files are just trade offers, letters, formal business requests and something that caught my eye. A video clip with a date labelled a week after the blast. It was at its best quality, so I can see any face or small detail very clearly. The video was security camera footage, showing the streets in the afternoon. On the time 3:17:34 PM, A familiar fat brunet man with gray skin pounces over one stranger with hand covering his mouth. The bystander's mouth was filled with black tar and Seized out of control. The seizing stopped and the victim finally stood up. The fat man points to a spectator, signaling to his minion to kill him. The minion ran to the eyewitness, standing still in awe and fear then He snapped his neck. After watching that cruel incident, I finally confirm the black tar's hallucinogenic, but something was missing, the identity of the fat man. I rewind the video to the very point the victim's pounced on and played it frame by frame. I stopped, zoomed in and enhanced the video. I felt my eyes widen as a reaction of surprise. I stood up and ran outside to tell Wendy who's the leader of the gang.

The streets looked recently vandalized. glass cracked, cars trashed and fire hydrants broken. I alerted myself to prepare any ambush, but I calmed down when I saw a skeleton team from Wendy. "Hey, What happened?" I asked their leader. "Well the Reapers are at it again. They didn't hurt anybody but 4 of our men are gravely wounded. The surgery is about to be happening right now." "Wait, Reapers?" I asked, wondering where they coined the name. "It's written in one of the walls at the alleyway. I'm betting they're using that symbol to fear us or to mark their territory, but don't worry. We got it under control." "Where's Wendy?" "She's back at base. She's vomiting, but she's better. What made her puke?" "Black Tar".

I entered the plant quickly as I can. I saw Wendy just sitting on one of the wooden boxes, reading a magazine beside the motors. I quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in a private place. "What is it, Dipper?" I held my head, stretching my arms, relieving myself from stress. "Wendy, you can't believe who's the leader of the Reapers!" "Reapers?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "No time to explain about that, but after the blast, It wasn't just me, Candy and Pacifica, There are others as well!" I pulled out the map and lied it flat to the wall. I pointed out the drawings I made on the map. "Wendy, there were 8 explosions. One from me, One for Candy, One for pacifica. The leader, is involved with it as well." "So…" "The leader,

.

.

.

. is Thompson."

**Not expecting a side character to be an antagonist? Well anything can happen!**

**If I mean anyything, I mean ****_ANYTHING!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

The next day

Another dummy broke. Guess I have to get another one. I couldn't stop training. These powers are volatile, and I can bend them to any destructible form. If only I can bend it to stop an all out war.

Last night, when I was watching TV while Mabel's sleeping on my lap, someone hacked the TV mainframe, and broadcasted something disturbing. War. Thompson had his face exposed on live TV somewhere in the woods at 7:47 PM, and so he delivered his speech. His speech was invoking war, and I have a bad feeling about this. He starts blabbering about his lost hard drive and about the rebellion and more importantly, me. He says I'm nothing. He says I'm worthless and weak like the military. He's just trying to tempt me for his advantage, but I knew my bearings. I kept calm and let him complain. At the last minutes of his broadcast, He said a personal message for me. A message about his missing hard drive. 4 numbers. 4720. What's that about, I thought to myself. When I was about to switch channels, I heard Wendy's voice through the radio. "Dipper. Did you see his-"

"Yeah, I saw it. He told me about a code."

"I'm looking up on it. For the meantime, Try to get some sleep. Prepare for hell tomorrow."

I did get some sleep, but I can't get my head off of what will happen to this town when the war starts. A lot of people will die, but for what? I killed off a huge group of Reapers, and I did that for the sake of the people. Every action I do is important, especially if I have a lot of lives on my shoulders. Right now, I feel that decision is on me.

Wendy found a folder that needs the pass code, and It contains the vital information of his hideout. She gave me a printed picture of the hideout location. Its not a map, Its a photo with a red arrow pointing at a cave. The scenery of the photo seems familiar. The water tower is at the background, and that made me stop hitting dummies and pick up the radio. "Wendy, I know where he is."

We were on our own. Her troops were posted around the city, prepping themselves for a huge attack from Thompson and the Reapers. I bashed the door open, only to see nothing but blank darkness. Wendy threw a flare, hoping to get a visual, but no Reaper was seen. We slowly went in and observe around slowly, hoping to avoid any traps. Our silent breathing was the only thing I heard besides the crushing soil and fumbling pebbles, until something huge moved outside. A huge boulder seals the exit. It blocks the natural light coming from the entrance. Wendy's flare burned out. It was pitch dark, and I can't stand it. I lit up my arms, lighting the cave in blue. Wendy doesn't seem to bother, so we continued walking into his hideout slowly.

I felt the dirt was gone by the sound of my steps. We were stepping on wood now. The claustrophobic cave walls and ceiling vanished as we continued deeper in the cave. Suddenly, a column of light appears from the ceiling, appearing a hooded robe figure. "Hello, Dipper, Wendy, to my home."

More lights lit the dark cave, and his base is larger than I thought. It looked like a huge military bunker, with improvised wooden pillars to hold the ceiling. Somehow, he managed enough manpower to cover his base with dirt. Guess he's been busy after some time. Behind him was a huge monitor with different screens, making it to one huge screen. The sides of the bunker had cages, large enough for humans, and some of the cages have few people. They're weak, pale, dizzy and wearing Reaper uniforms. Could it be that some of these people were from other towns? Our town population had a small change. We lost about 60 people before the whole town made a census, and somehow he gathered some people from other towns or states. His reign has got to stop, but how? Thompson lowered his hood to reveal his face. His skin is gray as a rock and his face was full of scars and bandages. His hair became longer than the last time I saw him and his chin hair was a small simple goatee. "Thompson, what's gotten into you?" Wendy sounded worried. She's always worried when it comes to friends. "Wendy, you don't see it, do you? When you have the power to change anything, you can bend the laws of humanity!" He yelled. His voiced echoed to the caves. "Why do you have to do this, Thompson?!" I was losing it and He was getting into my nerves. I balled up my hands to turn it into fists. He made an evil chuckle and went further away from us. He grabs a remote and pressed a button while pointing it to the huge screen. The screens activated, playing back footage of Thompson doing all of those stupid dares. Eating a chip on the sidewalk, Attacking a wild dog, Him swinging his shirt around to make the Scary-Oke Party a rave, everything that everyone made fun of him was being played screen by screen. "You see, Wendy, do you ever think everyone will take me seriously?! I was about to go to college, but the administration disapproved my form due to a certain "Internet Publicity" involved in my lifetime! I have made an army out of these powers and now everyone will know, that I, should be taken seriously!" The ground within and below our feet started trembling, after that came huge explosions muffled by the solid dirt. RPGs and Grenades. Thompson pressed another button then The screens flashed into an emergency broadcast, showing his forces attacking Gravity Falls, and Wendy's forces were outmatched. Her radio blared chatter, Requests for backup, medevac, and assistance. She looked worried and tense at the same time. I told Wendy to get out of here and help her men, so she did.

"Finally Dipper, We're alone…." We readied our powers, not knowing who will make the first move. "Thompson, you've already proven yourself strong. Why start a war? Isn't it enough?!" I negotiated, trying to stop the war without leaving any more scars on ourselves "In this new world, There is no such thing as 'enough'!" He swung his hand, throwing to me a huge black blob. I tumbled sideways, dodging the said projectile. He kept throwing and I kept dodging. I dodged my way behind the boxes to catch my breath, but my cover was not that sturdy. Every blob that struck the very crate made it crack, slowly destroying my cover. I looked around to find what to use to fight back against him. 2x2 planks are the only available option, and I don't know if it will be effective to use as a weapon. I grabbed one and held it low beside me. Thompson stops swinging, and He laughed. "What are you gonna do? Build me to death?!"

"Oh, You'll see!"

He hurled one blob at me, and before it hits me, I strongly swung the plank against the blob. I spun around and landed on my knees then He said, "MY EYES!". I turned to Thompson to see that his face was covered black. His hands were trying to remove the black blob from his face. Now's my chance. I charged at him, with fist at hand. I swung my hands upwards for an uppercut, throwing his chin upwards and falling to the solid floor with his back flat. I placed my elbow on his throat and applied force to it to choke him. He starts gasping for air, moving his hands around hoping to get something. He held my face and starts grasping it. He shot one blob, throwing me back. I grabbed the blob off to see my vision blurry and reddish. My head was swirling and the sounds I hear are damp. I was confused where I was going. I swung my arms around trying to get a hit, but I hit something more solid. A cage. A yell went out of my mouth and I pressed down my bruise. The only thing that snapped me out of this vertigo is a punch by Thompson. His punch was too strong that my nose started to bleed. I charged at him with fists sparking and gave him a 3-hit low blow and a Right straight-Left hook combo. He spun around as I gave him the hook and fell on the floor face down. I placed my foot on his head and gave it a huge slam. It wasn't strong to blow off his head, but strong enough to give him a concussion and a few scars. My hands were prepared for the final shot on his head but Thompson stopped me. "Dipper, you have won. You've bested me. I don't deserve these powers. You must drain me, absorb this power. With it, You can rule the world!"

That made me interested. My powers have gotten strong, but what if I had his powers along with mine as well? I could control enemies and armies to do my bidding, but there was one detail that made me change my mind,

Insanity.

Because of his power, He wanted to show the world that he was serious. Thompson used this fucking power of his to create hordes and destroy others. His vision of his own world ends today.

I arc restricted him to the floor, to make sure he doesn't do any counterattacks. I opened up the cages to free the imprisoned. Thompson witnessed my actions that made him ask, "What are you doing?!". I sparked my hands to prepare a gigawatt missile, "My mission,". I threw the missile to the pillars then everything starts going down. I escorted the prisoners out of the base quickly as I can, but something blocked the path,

The boulder.

"We're gonna die!" Says one woman in the group.

"Not today!"

I threw in my all to destroy the boulder. 5 static grenades and a shockwave made the boulder flew about 10 meters away. Everyone got out on time but I wasn't able to get out on time. I was buried in dirt and rocks but somehow I'm alive. The People outside were screaming for help, but I don't need it. I gathered my energy within me, flexing my powers then, boom. Dust rose in the air, making a foggy atmosphere. By the time the fog settled down, The survivors came and gave me their thanks. I was about to say something until my radio made a sound. "Dipper, you there?" It was Wendy

I pressed the talk button on my radio,

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"The Reapers seem to collapse, but the military is taking them to their med bay. Where's Thompson?"

That gave me an itching pain. I had to tell her the truth.

"Wendy….., Thompson's dead. I made sure no one can do the same."

A long silence filled in the radio.

"I understand. Anyway, 16 of my men are injured. Do you mind doing a little miracle here?"

"Sure."

Few hours later….

I was walking home, but a part of me says go away. I wouldn't believe that Mabel will understand my decision. Killing Thompson was the good option I had to make sure no one gets his powers, but It also made a huge blood mark on my blue-white hoodie. I arrived at the doorstep, holding the doorknob to the shack. I took a deep breath and went inside, to hear crying and chatter at the living room. I quickly went inside to see Wendy sitting beside my sister Mabel, patting her back while she's curled up, crying. Wendy gave me a look that meant go away or Mabel needs privacy from her friend murdering brother. I silently went upstairs into the bedroom that became the infirmary for Candy and Pacifica. I lied on the floor between the two beds. My hands were behind my head, squishing my brain. I could feel a small feeling of regret in me. Did I do the right thing?, I thought. I couldn't help it but slap myself. When I was slapping myself, I could hear a moan. It wasn't coming from downstairs. I went closer to Candy since that's where I heard the moan. Her fingers were slowly twitching and her breathing was getting faster. I quickly went downstairs to tell Mabel what was going on to Candy. She wiped off her tears and inhaled deeply, "Not again."

A/N: Hi. Sorry for the long wait. Playing Borderlands. Anyway, This story will be updated at almost every week. And also, expect to see another fiction next week or less. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this fix if u love it.

Until then, have a good time. :)


	9. Chapter 9: A Plan After Coping

Chapter 9: The plan after all of that coping.

My eyes were aching when the bedroom light shone brightly. I didn't sleep for a week after I killed Thompson by burying him alive. That fucking guilt kept me awake besides the sleepless town now filled with criminals. Not only I had to deal with mugs of coffee, I also had to deal with these criminals day and night.

These criminals were once people until the blast. The quarantine drove them insane, afraid that something will get to them first. Their thought of that made them look stronger yet more afraid and less civilized. I know they were doing it for their own survival, but they've pushed it too far, to the boundary between sanity and insanity.

My guilt was still wandering in me, and Mabel's just making it worse. I was lying down on the bedroom floor, wearing the same clothes last week, tired. She came out of nowhere and placed a plateful of chocolate fudge brownies beside me. I know what Mabel says when she makes brownies for me. It's either:

a.) I know you've tried your best. Get back on your feet

b.) Sorry for doing….. whatever it is I've done. Please Forgive me.

c.) Hey, good job. You deserve it.

but I wasn't expecting,

d.) I know Thompson's dead, but I understand. You've done that to protect the world from total doom. Can you please stop moping and weeping? It's been a week, you haven't ate anything and you still think I hate you?

I wasn't hungry. Little did she know that I bought an Extra Large bag of chips and hid it under my bed while it's sealed tight. But she was right about something. I (barely) saved the world by preventing Thompson making an army of mind controlled soldiers, but Thompson was a friend. What if Thompson wasn't the only friend Mabel and I know affected with insanity? What about Candy and Pacifica? What will they react if they come to? Will they make the same mistakes as Thompson? Will they join with me and Wendy at the rebellion? Will they finally fight each other to the death? I know there must be something done just in case that happens. With a groggy energy, I finally sat up straight out from moping and depression, getting over Thompson's death. Mabel hugged me tightly with her arms across my chest. I flinched and silently reacted in pain, that finally stopped her hugging me. "Sorry. Forgot about the bandages." I playfully pushed her, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, you forget sometimes." She lets out a small, soft laugh. The laugh that she usually does when she has a prank ready. That made me think of something. I kinda missed doing normal stuff in the summer with her. You know, throwing water balloons, aimlessly chasing each other, diving into the pool, (which was practically a bad idea. I almost shocked myself to death, but I can still shower.) but that time has passed. I became a human battery with alligator clips that can bend electricity in various ways. But enough reminiscing, I have something important to do. I took a brownie, chewed one large bit off and swallowed it before I can say something important. "Mabel, aren't you worried that Candy and Pacifica would do the same as Thompson?" She held her chin, wondering about the question. "I don't know, maybe. Maybe not. Besides, what are you getting at?" She lightly poked my forehead and flicked off my hat. "We need to prepare ourselves at the moment they're gonna make the same mistakes." I grabbed my hat, wore it and fastened it. She shrugged her shoulders and her hands, "Annnd how are we gonna do that?"

Few Minutes/Hours later…..

"Annnd, That should fasten it." I tied the rope with one of my belts. My devised trap is complete and prepare to neutralize either of their powers, when either of them tries to get off the bed. My trap's simple as ever. Candy and Pacifica are tied up to the bed with ropes coiling around the bed along with the girls. When either of them cuts, struggle or burns (for Pacifica) free, there's a string attached to the coiled rope, hanging a cinder block. The block will go down to a plank that will tilt the bucket of Ice or burning coal on either of their beds, thus neutralizing their powers for a short time. Well, It's theoretical, but there's only one way to find out, and its when they try to get out. Mabel and I stepped back to see the trap fully finished and sighed to our success. "Wait, what if one of them panics? Like, "Help me! I'm trapped here!" panicked?" Nothing but a taped piece of paper that'll explain everything at the bedside table, facing at their direction.

After that, I drained a couple of batteries to heal my wounds (that I forgot that I can heal myself by draining energy) then We spent the afternoon throwing pinecones from the roof. I managed to hit the target that I wasn't able to hit when I was 12. Mabel is just collecting the cones at her hand and starts throwing them everywhere like a 0.5 round per second machine gun. She hits a lot of stuff. The goat, the golf cart and mostly, the ground. I laughed at her aimless throwing, but that was a mistake. She made a face that I can't trust, then she starts firing at me. I took cover at the other side of the roof and thought of something. When Mabel flanked me, She slipped on a couple of ice cubes from my pocket. We laughed at our mistakes, relaxing on the wooden roof, beside with my very twin. We stared at the clouds, lazily and aimlessly drifting across the sunset sky. We listened to the serenity of nature until Something interrupted it. The radio. I picked it up and Wendy's voice came out. "Yo Dip! Wanna hang out for a little while here in the base?" I could hear dance music at the other end of the line. I looked at my sister and she just placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's OK, Bro."

Ah, screw the party. I need to relax.

"Sorry, Wendy. I kinda have to take care of Mabel with her 'problem'." She made groaning sounds to the radio, sounding more awkward than ever. It was funny.

"Oh, OK. I understand. Go and take care of her, man."

"Yeah, and take it easy on the booze, OK? wouldn't want you to get drunk on the job."

"Pfft. As if! Just watch me!"

I kept the radio in my pocket and returned to chilling. The gentle breeze and the chirping birds were the only things Me and Mabel can hear. The sun was setting, and the stars were visible. It reminded me what She asked when we were 14. After 10-20 minutes of chatting with Mabel, she finally got tired and went back inside. Finally, some privacy, yet I wanted to sleep on the roof at least one night. I can't stop my eyelids closing. It was heavy. I can't help it. I closed my eyes. Finally, some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: He's back.

1 Week Later

After doing a lot of tasks around town and being a sheriff to the outlaws, Another week off was rewarded to me. I thought its another week to hang out with Mabel, But this week off was cut short. While Mabel was teaching me how to knit (What? I need something to pass the time. Besides, Its better than sitting behind a counter of a gift shop with no chance of customers.), The radio blared out. "Hey, I know you have a week off, but You need to come here. A rouge conduit's on the loose." A conduit? This seems interesting.

I picked up the radio, "Where are you?"

"By the mini-golf course."

I always make an entry. Falling from nowhere, Its a habit of mine. I landed just at the other side of the street from the course. There was a yellow police line tape just place across the entrance of the course and a couple of guards that are posted by the line. When I was about to enter, They stopped me.

"What's up?" I argued.

"No civilians. Keep moving." He waved his hand away to me, like he's shooing me away.

I was about to object until a familiar voice came into the conversation.

"Don't worry, dudes. He's with me."

Then came a chubby man with a hat on that says "Staff". He's wearing an extra large Kevlar vest, a familiar dark green shirt, brown cargo shorts, two pistol holsters, elbow pads and kneepads. His pistols looked handcrafted, a work of a handyman. A handyman I know.

"Soos!"

"What's up?" We raised fists and did a brofist.

"Anyway, how's hambone?"

"Knitting. Where have you been?"

"Home, for a long time. My mom's like super paranoid."

I went under the police line, walking along with Soos across the small golf courses Mabel and I used to play on to the crime scene.

Soos snapped his fingers, remembering what he was about to say. He stopped me for a while to do him a favor, "Dude, show me those powers everyone's talking about."

I couldn't help it. He was so eager to see the powers. I clapped my hands, pull them apart and let electricity flow between the hands.

Soos was awed, seeing the bolts coming through to and fro, attracted like a fly. He placed his finger in the flow which was probably a bad idea.

He yelled in pain, shaking his hand, relieving the burn, and said in amazement, "That was awesome!"

When we arrived at the crime scene, We saw Wendy, investigating a corpse, with a knife on its back, llying on the counter of the snack bar. A forensics scientist came up to her, giving her a paper that seems to be the scientist's conclusion on the cause of death. When she walked up to me, She gave me the papers for me to analyze while she gave me the jist of the scene. 2 bullets, one back stab, happened at night. "Its unusual. Why would you stab a guy that you just shot?" She complained. Confused, I asked her where the suspect was when he fired the gun. She pointed at a shrub, which was about 4 meters away from the snack bar. With curiosity, I asked "Where's the footage? There's a camera conveniently located in the bar."

"My guys are getting the drive. Once they got it, We'll finally take a close look."

Wendy looked at her left, seeing a couple of light armored men. "And, there are my guys."

They handed over a crimson flash drive that contains the footage. Wendy handed me the flash drive when I volunteered, telling my course of action. "OK. Once I go to the dump where the computer was, I'll check the video ASAP-" Soos cut my sentence short, pulling out a black laptop. "Or, we could just check it in my laptop." Wendy and I looked dumbfounded, staring at Soos with stupid realization. "You had that all along?" She asked in an angrily tone.

He protested, shrugging his shoulders. "No one asked."

"We could've used that to check the cameras instead for waiting half an hour for the footage transfer." Frustrated, She grabbed the laptop from Soos' fat hands, plugged in the flash drive and gave me the computer.

When i found the video, I played it. It looks like the victim's closing up the bar until exactly 8:47:16 PM, he was fired at. Before he could collapse, A knife floated in midair, aiming at his back then, Bam. Body on the counter. After watching the video, It answered all of my questions, but how would Wendy know about a conduit doing this?

"Dipper, If anything unusual happens, that's a conduit we have there." She responded my question.

I didn't believe her. "Lucky guess?" I assumed.

"Just a little."

Just then, Soos exclaimed. Telling us to play the video a little further.

After about 10 seconds when the victim's back stabbed, The suspect came in the picture. It held something like a package or a letter of such. The suspect went over the counter, and inserted the envelope at the cut on the victim's back. Gross.

We weren't able to identify the suspect because he was wearing a black suit and mask, but we were able to find a clue on the scene.

Back in the bar, Wendy slowly pulled out the bulky envelope, then it suddenly beeped. Another fucking bomb.

"Take Cover!" Soos yelled, tackling Wendy to the ground, letting her go of the envelope. I caught the envelope in my hands, took a deep breath, and drained the bomb dry.

When Soos realized the bomb didn't explode, He got up, freeing Wendy from being pinned and suffocated to death from his weight.

"Oops." Said Soos, scratching his head.

Wendy dusted off the dust on the floor, arching her back from the painful pin. Her back did make few cracking noises, and that made me cringe.

I opened the envelope, finding a letter and a bulky bomb that disorientated the envelope. I threw away the bomb and read the letter.

Dipper,

I knew your abilities. I designed this letter only for you. By the time you read this, your sister's kidnapped. And also your two lady friends as well. Try finding me, or the girls go kaboom!

You know who I am.

The letter has a symbol of a star and an eye on the middle.

Gideon.

When it comes to him, He's serious on what he said.

I ran as fast as I can back to the shack, even if my feet felt sore. When I arrived, The shack was still standing, but I wouldn't say the same for the front door. I went in, calling Mabel, but no response. I climbed upstairs, to see the beds were messed up and empty and a huge hole in the wall. Debris was scattered on the floor, and my knees as well.

I clutched my fists both in anger and depression. That skank Gideon will pay for this. I swear, to tear him apart limb, from limb. I don't care what stands in my way. What I care, is for Mabel to be safe. And I'll make sure of that.

A/N: Morbid Dipper to the rescue!

Wait, Morbid? That can't be good. A hero isn't morbid. Oh shit. Prepare for awesome red-bolt revenge than blue-bolt justice! Only you can decide the flow of the story via poll in the next chapter. And just the next chapter. Don't want you fans to ruin the flow.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue set-up

Chapter 11: The rescue set-up.

Warning: Cuss words everywhere! This is why I rated it T.

Fucking Gideon with his fucking tricks! He's pissing off the wrong guy right now.

I had to keep training. While Wendy and her crew searched around town for Mabel, I was forced to fucking lay low until she found out where she is. And they don't even have shit to begin with!

A slam from my fist broke another dummy, again. I grabbed a notebook and did a little scribbling. Afterwards, I dropped it, got up, got a new dummy, and started training.

I threw a few bolts, which now I noticed something odd about my bolts.

Red. Blood red.

My skin, gray. Like a fucking stone.

But it never got in the way of my goal, Killing the shit out of Gideon.

"Dipper, Where are you?"

Wendy asked through the radio.

"I'm at the shack. Where else?"

"Soos found a way to find Gideon."

"Then why the FUCK you called me for, bitch?!"

I threw a Gigawatt rocket to the dummy, exploding it to pieces.

"Dipper, whatever it is you're feeling, stop it. It's getting over you."

"Does it sound like I give a fuck?! Get a move on and find Mabel! I'll be at the water tower."

I shut off the radio for some fucking privacy.

I climbed with my best to the top of the leaning water tower, watching the city like a hawk. I couldn't help but be pissed by the soldiers around the city. They're such dicks.

One time, I had to stop a soldier robbing supplies for his allies in camp. They may need the food, but the people need it more. Cant they see the people, begging for food and supplies and all they do was take it from us? Pfft. How corrupt. And they call me a menace to society.

"Hey, Dipper?"

I turned around quickly, to see it was Wendy and Soos. They were in their uniforms, of course, but it looked like it's reinforced. Soos awed on my skin, my look and my dark veins, saying that something is wrong with me.

"I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

Wendy cuts in, "Dipper, you've been like this since Mabel, Candy and Pacifica got kidnapped. What is going on-"

"I TOLD YOU I'M OKAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, irritated about my "mood". I silently breathed before continuing. I said, while pinching the bridge of my nose., "Look, just how are we gonna find her?"

"Signal pings." Said Soos. "If he's using explosions, then it must have triggering devices via signal. It will take some time."

"Then why not do it now?! Why talk to me instead?!"

"Because you can shorten the search time to Minutes. That's where you come in. You go to the military base and place this wireless transmitter to their radio tower. I would explain the rest, but you need to be there now."

"Why is that Soos?"

Wendy cuts into the conversation, "The military is doing a huge sweep around town. They were aware of the kidnap. You should be very quick about it though. Their base will be lightly guarded, but be careful. If they spot you, It's game over. The troops will rush back to base, trapping you in. So, come in quietly, go out quietly."

That's seems about it. Soos handed me the device, then they left me on the water tower. I had to take deep breaths for this. Since Wendy worried that I'll go in a rampage, I calmed myself down with breathing practices. With a couple of inhales and exhales, I jumped and used Static Thrusters from my hands that made me glide across town. I landed on a store and across the street was their base. Military HQ.

A/N: Hi.

Sorry for the wait. It may not be long, but better than nothing, right?


End file.
